


Forgotten Secret

by DuVarg



Series: After Thoughts [8]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1425937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuVarg/pseuds/DuVarg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Secrets" Secret / Greta Hayes thoughts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgotten Secret

My bother had only loved me

But that is a secret

His name was William "Billy" Hayes and mine was Greta Hayes

But that is a secret

He hated his demons

But that is a secret

He wanted to be pure with goodness but could only see his pure evil

But that is a secret

He murdered Greta without tears in his eyes

But that is a secret

As life drifted away from Greta she could only see one word

Secret

And Secret she became

When the Its came Harm wanted to kill them

But I would not let him

Because I am secret

But It was telling the truth

I did live with harm

I was his partner in siblinghood

I am a ghost

Harm's secrets

My secrets

My grave

So I took harms pure heart and sword

And the Its took away his freedom

The Its promised me a proper burial

But I am Secret

I will not stay buried

So be ready Its because I will return

And Harm stalk after


End file.
